Zero's Not Gotham's Hero
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to fight some of Gotham's villains, but it doesn't work out.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Lelouch Lamperouge did an overdramatic dancing routine around the living room. He tripped and crash landed to the ground. He looked at C. C. and said, "Good morning."

C. C. barely had any reaction, because she was used to Lelouch's dancing antics. She said, "It's the afternoon."

Lelouch replied, "Mediocre afternoon. I have big news for us."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "We're going to go to Gotham."

C. C. looked tired while asking, "Why? Haven't we crossed over with Batman enough?"

Lelouch stubbornly said, "No we haven't. We're going to have a great day."

C. C. asked, "Isn't Gotham super dangerous?"

Lelouch ignored C. C.'s warning and said, "Gotham is like drinking a can of soda."

C. C. raised her eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "People often warn others about drinking sodas. They think that sodas are dangerous, but they're not. People also act like Gotham is a scary city, but it's not so Gotham and sodas are the same thing."

C. C. replied, "That doesn't make sense."

Lelouch said, "Making sense is one of the things that I love most about life."

C. C. thought that was an embarrassing thing for Lelouch to admit so she asked, "Is acting foolish really one of your favorite things about life?"

Lelouch lightly smiled and said, "Yes, but you're the thing in life I love most." C. C. blushed. She knew that Lelouch an immature fool, but she loved him more than anything.

A few days later Lelouch and C. C. arrived in Gotham. Lelouch looked around and said, "This is a partially nice looking city."

C. C. blushed while saying, "You're a fully good looking person."

Lelouch felt proud of himself while saying, "I can't argue with obvious information."

Lelouch and C. C. saw police officers that were passed out. A few of the police officers hadn't fallen asleep so Lelouch ran up to one of them and asked, "What happened?"

The police officer said, "They robbed us."

Lelouch looked a little annoyed while saying, "Dude, you can't say that without telling us who you're referring to."

The police officer replied, "I'm sorry. The Joker, Penguin, and Riddler broke into the bank."

C. C. said, "Not them again."

Lelouch paused and asked, "Have you met them before?"

C. C. said, "I fought them before."

Lelouch was really surprised to hear that so he paused and asked, "When did that ever happen?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Don't forget that I'm hundreds of year old. I've battled pretty much every villain in all of fiction."

Lelouch replied, "Wow, you never fail to be beautifully awesome."

C. C. responded, "I could say the same about you."

Lelouch said, "How flattering. Compliments from you are gifts that my ears regularly receive." Lelouch and C. C. flirted each other with weird compliments and jokes for ten minutes before going to the bank.

C. C. said, "You don't have your Zero costume with you."

Lelouch replied, "I'm actually wearing it under my street clothes." Lelouch took off his street clothes, but was surprised to see that he was wearing a non-superhero related outfit underneath. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a Unikitty t-shirt.

C. C. jokingly said, "Epic superhero costume."

Lelouch replied, "I accidentally put on the wrong clothes earlier. Maybe my Zero costume is in my bag." Lelouch opened his bag and threw random clothes around. He found his Zero costume after digging through the bag for another ten minutes. He put it on and said, "I'm going to start fighting the crooks."

C. C. asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

Zero said, "Stay here and guard the outside. More members of Batman's overstuffed rouges gallery might show up."

C. C. replied, "Okay then. I wish you the best of luck sweetheart."

Zero started running to the bank vault. Joker, Penguin, and Riddler were packing up the money into bags that had the colors of their costumes on that. Joker looked excited while asking, "Isn't this a great robbery?"

Riddler said, "I'm not so sure about that."

Penguin asked, "Why not?"

Riddler said, "Riddle me this: Which three criminals are getting stale?"

Joker said, "We're not getting stale riddle boy."

Riddler replied, "Think about it you clown."

Joker smiled and said, "I'm not a big fan of thinking. Ignoring the thoughts of logic work very well for me." He did a crazy sounding laugh.

Riddler said, "We've tried to rob banks five times a month."

Penguin replied, "This time we're actually going to get the money so there's nothing stale about this robbery."

Riddler thought about it and responded, "Excellent point my feathered ally." The three villains burst into goofy laughter.

Zero went into the bank vault and said, "It's time for you scoundrels to give up."

Joker said, "Scoundrels? How dare you call us what we truly are."

Penguin asked, "Who are you?"

Zero said, "I'm Zero."

Riddler started giggling while saying, "This guy flat out admits that he's a zero."

Joker offered Zero a handshake while saying, "Let me shake the hand of Gotham's biggest nobody."

Zero folded his arms and said, "I'm Zero, not a nobody."

Joker replied, "Being a zero is so different from the life of a nobody. You assuredly know all about that, because I think that you've been both." The villains continued their corny sounding giggles.

Zero said, "No offense, but you guys seem insane and you seem proud of what repetitive fools you truly are."

Penguin said, "Repetitive? Not another judgmental simpleton that truly doesn't understand us."

Riddler replied, "Hold on. This might mean that my theory has some potential of being accurate."

Joker said, "You're the prince of puzzlers, not the prince of smart observations."

Zero proudly said, "I'm the prince of several things."

Joker walked closer to Zero and asked, "Oh really? Well, me and my partners would love to hear what you're the prince of."

Zero replied, "I'm the prince of smartness, charm, hotness, coolness, acting, singing, and dancing." The villains pointed to Zero and laughed. Zero said, "I fail to comprehend what you find funny."

Joker replied, "You fail to comprehend the most basic of knowledge."

Zero said, "That sounds more like your department." The villains got offended by Zero mocking their intelligence. They started walking closer to him.

Penguin said, "Your costume looks like one of those superhero things. Would you happen to have any similarities to a certain bat?"

Zero replied, "I'm not Batman. However, I'm quite the superhero."

Penguin pointed his umbrella at Zero and said, "You're going to be an even bigger Zero after I blast you."

Batman popped out of the shadows and said, "Let the sap live Penguin." The villains were scared to see that Batman was there.

Zero asked, "How long have you been hiding in the shadows?"

Batman said, "Five minutes."

Zero had an annoyed sounding tone in his voice while asking, "Why didn't you save me earlier?"

Batman replied, "Sorry Zero, but you deserved that punishment for trying to fight villains more dangerous than yourself." The villains were flattered by Zero's costume.

Batman grabbed the umbrella out of Penguin's hand and punched him into a wall. Penguin asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Batman said, "You three are the ones that have problems." Batman punched Penguin several times in a row. Penguin made a bunch of bird noises while passing out.

Riddler grabbed his bags of money and threw them at Batman's head. Batman fell to the ground. Riddler started dancing in the bank vault while saying, "I defeated Batman."

Zero saw that Batman was recovering on the floor and saw that this was his chance to be the hero. He tried to punch Riddler. Riddler said, "Riddle me this: Whose punches hurt less than a cup of punch?"

Zero said, "My punches are epic dude."

Riddler replied, "Your punches suck. Proper punches need to be learned around here." He used his cane to grab Zero and kick him to the ground.

Batman got up and punched Riddler in the face. Riddler punched and kicked Batman, but Batman was quicker and used more impressive fighting moves on Riddler. He kicked Riddler into a wall and said, "The world doesn't need riddles or even logic. It needs justice." Riddler started thinking of some new riddles while passing out.

Joker replied, "I couldn't disagree with that more Batman. The world needs jokes and craziness. Lets get wild." He threw cards at Batman and punched him around. Zero tried to help Batman, but he tripped and fell to the ground.

Batman said, "Jokes don't win when they're mean spirited. It's time that pathetic excuses for jokes learn that." He punched Joker to the ground. He got up, but Batman kicked him several times in a row. Joker made some cheap jokes while passing out. Batman put handcuffs on the three villains.

Zero and Batman went into the bank's lobby. They looked around and saw Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and Firefly on the ground. C. C. said, "Zero told me to guard the bank earlier in case intruders came and they sure did. I had to fight these three scoundrels by myself."

Batman replied, "Nicely done." He put handcuffs on the other three criminals and carried all six of the villains to the police station.

C. C. looked at Zero and said, "It seems like you did a good job."

Lelouch took off his Zero mask and replied, "I messed up. I didn't manage to defeat any villains. I'm not as heroic as you are. You're a better hero than I am."

C. C. responded, "I disagree. You have a gentle heart when it comes to making me happy and my heart has never received a better source of power than the love you've given it to me. You are my best hero."

Lelouch replied, "Then I look forward to always saving you from a lonely life. After all, you always give me that gift too." Lelouch and C. C. kissed while feeling like the happiest couple in them. Lelouch and C. C.'s love for each other reminded Batman of how lonely his life is. Part of Batman wished he was more like them. Well, considering how immature and clumsy Lelouch was Batman wanted to only be partially like Lelouch.


End file.
